As Internet becomes increasingly popular, most communication equipments or electronic products come with a built-in antenna or a connector for connecting an external antenna, so that users can log on the Internet via the antenna to browse the Internet, upload data, download data, or send/receive short messages and mails.
At present, a notebook computer is generally used by users to log on a wireless network to browse the Internet, upload data, download data or send and receive mails. Since the notebook computer usually comes with a built-in antenna installed at the periphery of an LCD panel to provide a good transmitting and receiving capability to the notebook computer, so that the antenna has an excellent receiving directivity.
As is well know, it is relatively troublesome to manufacture a display device with a built-in antenna, because the space for installing a number of antennas in the display device must be taken into account. If the length of the antenna is too long, the original reserved space will be insufficient to install the antenna, so that it is necessary to shorten the antenna. However, the receiving and transmitting effects of the shortened antenna will become poor.